wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
United States Republican Party
€ .]] All Republicans suck, and thats a fact! Oh and by the way all Democrats are Awesome! Origins of the Party The Republican Party was formed in 1776, shortly after the signing of the Declaration of Independence. George Washington, Jesus, Ronald Reagan, John Adams, and Benjamin Franklin, quickly realized that if there wasn't a Republican Party, the Democrats could take power, and formed the party. Other notable members include Abraham Lincoln, Teddy Roosevelt, Martin Luther King, Papa Bear, and Ned Lamont, although the latter will not accept it, believing he is helping the Democratic Party. Friends of the Republican Party The following are friends of the Republican party, or at least allies of. *The Koch Family *Bible Belt * Young Eagles * Jesus * Stephen Colbert * Bill O'Reilly * Darth Vader * Sean Hannity * Rush Limbaugh * Glenn Beck * Archie Bunker * The NRA * Grove City College * Rudolf Hess * Nathaniel Bedford Forrest * David Duke * Charles Lindburgh * Jim Quinn * Oil * Rich people * United Methodist Church * Catholic Church * Other Christian Churches * Halliburton * Team America World Police * Master Chief * Former members of the Covenant ** The Arbiter ** Elites * PKG * The Jedi Order * David Wilmont, founder of the party * Sasquatch (would presumably attack trespassing hippies, despite sharing a smell) * Count Dracula (ran for president in 1877 and 1885) * the New California Republic * Mr. House * the legion of everblight * cygnar * emporer doviculus Enemies of the Republican Party The following are enemies of the Republican Party. If you encounter anyone or anything on this list, you should make all attempts to thwart them/it. *Hollywood *Democrats *Facts *Fact huggers *Non-Fox journalists *The United Church of Christ *John Stewart *the skorne empire *Tony Campolo *People who dislike apple pie *Bears *Terrorists *Metric System * Satan * Rosie O'Donnell/Michael Moore (may be same person) * The Covenant * The Flood (everyone's enemy, except for Democrats) * Jabba the Hutt * Mother Nature * the skorne empire * Clean Air * all mooslims * Computer 16 * The Alliance * Disgraced pollster John Zogby * Hippies * ceasar's legion * the Skorne empire * the circle of orboros * khador * the cryxian empire. People Who Hate the Republican Party and America *Michael Moore *Satan *Osama bin Laden *Barack Hussein Obama Myths About the Party *It's a common myth that the official color of the Republican Party is red. The Republican Party is Red, White, and Blue. Red is a commie color -- which is why the Democrats are supporting changing themselves to red. *There is a common misconception that The Republican Party has something to do with Plato's gay liberal manifesto The Republic. This is a falsehood, the American word Republican derives from the English expression "Reputable American". *Liburals have been promoting this horrible lie that Republicans are racists that are trying to resurrect the South's Uprising! For shame liburals! On other news, the Republican Annual Convention has been declared a success! The 2008 Presidential Technicality The years of The Greatest Administration Ever will be remembered by the right historians, not activist historians as "the Good Old days™" when all was right with the world. It would be a crime if America allowed a secret muslim to interrupt such a great winning streak! ]] As such, every member of the Republican Party are setting aside all previous rivalries and doing what it takes to win one for the team! 2008 Platform The New GOP: WAZ UP, YO! The New GOP has started a new tube to his homies! It is more hip, more daring, and more convervatiz than ever dog! Goals for 2009 2010 * Infiltrate every terrorist organization and expose their sleeping cells in DC * Encourage more diversity and less racism "Americanism" and Patriotism in the New GOP * Help America to make lots of money * To become the new Series of Tubes Trolls * To win back the hearts and minds of Real America *Steal from the Democrats and brag about it on the Series of Tubes like Facebook *Use Facebook to spread racism republican values to reach the young voters *Fix the economy *Get Ready for 2010 * Save America's ladies from socialized medicine and feminazis * Bring more jobs to ex-convicts unemployed Americans * Restore the deficit that the evil democrats destroyed *Stop voter fraud * More Tax Cuts! *The end of Slavery, Segregation, and Racism *End the AIDS epidemic forever *Bring Banking reform *Destroy Wikipedia *Stop the democrats from giving free money to Welfare Queens *Convert many Democrats to the Dark Side *End corruption *Bring More Security to America, No Matter the Cost *DESTROY THE DEMONCRATS on the ballot *Abolish Child Labor Laws and Brand Illegals with Numbers *Start their own Series of Tubes *Republican suggest Vegas Style economy to save America *Republicans to pass morality laws to outlaw nudity *Destroy the Economy under Democratic leadership. *Republicans support the end of Welfare Entitlements (aka unemployment benefits) *Tax Cuts for the Rich and Tax Hikes for The Poor *Legalize Rape Fetuses are a gift from Gawd. *overstimulate the economy! *Defeat Our Wall Street Overlords with the blood of tyrannical democrats *Awesome plan for 2010 & 2012 *Repeal the 14th Amendment *Repeal the libural constitution *Abolish The Libural parts of the Constitution *Improve America's Education with the best money can buy GOP to save Ejukashun with Love! *Destroy Obama's America *Shut Down Big Government: Victory is close! *Listen and Support the Silent Majority *Support our Military Industrial Complex Troops *Establish the Outlaw The Gay Act *GOP close to legalizing Rape and Incest!!!! This is Awesome! Wikiality.com does not support rape or incest until it is officially legalized *Outlaw Outsourcing WE SAID NO, DAMMIT! *America's Newest Contract *Republicans to protect God's money *Change America into the Holy Land of Alabama! Emergency News *Please send moneys to the GOP for 2010 or they will loose! or the Terrorists will win! *It has already started, the liburals are threatening to overthrow Real Americans! *Republicans soon to release their new economic plan to fix our economy! The 2010 Mandate Now that the GOP has seized the House and the Senate they have a mandate to rescue America from the tyrannical rule of the mooslim ruler. It is time to stop the out of control spending before it is too late, let the free market save our economy just like last time. *Eliminate Social Security and more Tax Cuts for The Rich Real Americans *End the Illegal invasion of Mexicans. I am told it is very effective. *Abolish Ethics. Ethics is for liburals and commies, Real Americans dont need no Ethics Panel. *Defeat the Soviet Union *Stop the illegal funding of Feminazi troops *Abolish NPR *Tun America fully Red *restore famine as a motivator to help children and Abolish child hunger *Stop Welfare Queens from getting free money. *Save the Monarchy! The Peasants are revolting! *Abolish the Senate *Stop feeding the animals *Protect America's core values: Porn, Money, Alcohol, and Guns! Good Christian family values. *For years the GOP has fought Socialism yet America refused to listen, it ends now *Republicans to repeal US Constitution, State Right's bitches! *Senator Pedobear to introduce a new bill to preserve the production of new lolis *Republican awesome plan to save Social Security from the poor and old: Steal back our money! *Legalization of Rape Sexual Games that involves the demeaning empowering of women... or something... *We just saved a bunch of imaginary moneys by killing foreign aid! The GOP is ready for this New America *Republicans liberate us from the evils of sagging pants *No more horrible pictures of farms *Pie = 3 *Suspend elections The 2012 Mandate Now that 2010 and 2011 has been a successful year for Republicans. Is time to unravel the 2012 mandate once the GOP wins the White House, oops... I meant to say if the republicans win the White House *wink* *wink*. *More tax cuts for the rich. *No more socialism. *Destroy teh geys. *More tax cuts for the rich (the rich needs that second tax cut to afford their third mansion). *And more tax cuts. *Destroy liberal America *Create a new Reality See Also *For all the glorious details of every glorious victory of the Republican Party, click here. *''What is this thing I've been hearing about...Neo-Whitism?'' *Jobs in the Republican Party *Republican Bipartisanship: The Best Bipartisanship EVER!!! *The Democrat Bipartisanship Myth *www.republicansforrape.org www.republicansforbusiness.org *Greatest Speech Ever, even better than Obama's *un-change makers *The Awful Truth about Liberal America *God's party in 2012 External links *GOP Watcher *www.realrepublicans.com *Liberals Vs. Conservatives *The GOP Taliban *Slavery is OK The Constitution is a sacred document *The South is Real America! *HELP, WE ARE BEING OPPRESSED!!! *GOP: The Dysfunctional Party The American Family *GOP: Mooslim black man returns back to Africa! *GOP discovers shocking news: Obama is a bad father! *GOP unveils new awesome game!! *Real American Hero calls for the overthrow of the Mooslim Tyrant! *GOP still stronger than EVER!! *GOP find ways to cut cost on useless programs *GOP targets troublemakers to protect 9/11 Real Victims, the GOP *GOP new strategy: White Voters! *GOP willing to listen to public opinion *GOP does not approve of lynching... so long is a democrat! *New GOP on its way! *GOP praises the wonders of Truthiness *GOP to give Medal of Freedom to Terrorist Real American *GOP waiting for "Great White Hope" "Great Real American Hope" *GOP to Start New Cult *GOP to hire Real Doctors to stop Socialized Medicine *GOP demands restoration of Real America. Mooslim Tyrant beheads Patriots *Real American Heroes join the rank of the Republican Party *Patriotic Republican to stop unconstitutional Czars from taking government *un-american traitor joins bearrorist socialized medicine satan worshiping group *GOP's Cowboy Diplomacy does it again! *GOP needs help to stop hippie terrorist *Global Warming is a Ghost Conspiracy to take over the world! *GOP's Wet Dreams revealed *GOP's awesome plan to save America's health *Communist Capitalist China to send their Republican envoy *GOP refuses to beg for free money *GOP to confront mooslim tyrant with their Conservative Values *GOP to stop bill that legalizes Nazism, Necrophilia, Pedophilia, Bestiality and teh geys *GOP to stop mad scientists from blowing up moon *GOP to women: women have cooties, go away! *GOP discovers Democrats are pro-slavery! *Rapepublicans welcomes Big Business Interests *New evidence suggests that Republicans are not racists! Just Crazy *GOP to combat mooslim threat that haz infiltrated America's government! *Join the GOP! The Party of Whiner Winners! *GOP to stop gay threat *Real Americans supports GOP *un-american traitor betrays party! *GOP to take purity pledge *European Whores trying to bribe GOP to switch sides *GOP to end Bureaucracy *GOP to eat Teh Geys! *Colbert supports Purity Test *GOP to win PR war *GOP to stop Jihadist movement: Medicare and Social Security are Democrats evil plan to kill Americans *2010 elections look awesome for the GOP *GOP to reinterpret Constitution as God wanted *GOP to destroy Socialized Medicine *Racial Profiling to keep America safe from brown people *Republican discovers Gay Spy on their rank! *GOP's awesome plan for 2012 discovered! *GOP to use time machine to stop Obama Bin Laden *Democrats are stealing Republicans Ideas! *Democrats continue to steal money from Republicans! *GOP already creating new jobs! *GOP to elect their new representative for 2012: Alf Landon! *More Republican Voters to spend more time with their families *Series of Tubes refuses to comply to our Republican Masters *Greatest political Ad *GOP to eliminate entitlement programs that benefits special interest groups like firefighters, teachers, and police officers. Get real jubs you lazy scum! *Is the economy, retard *Hero derails slander truck! *Victory! Another brown terrorist disguised as a Real American expelled from the Party of God! *un-american traitor against the GOP-Tea Bagging Alliance *Math is hard, but thank God for conservative math! *GOP plan works! *Republican Hero demands communist law to be abolished: "Corporations are people too! We want to have sex with children! have fun with children!" *GOP: No means Yes *Republicans to introduce a purity test for the rank and file *GOP Efficiency: Already saved billions of dollars! *Communist administration trying to kill Real Americans with Nucular rain *more lies about socialized medicine *GOP fails to support "Save the Fetus Bill". Liburals to give free abortions to celebrate The Conservative Free Market is already celebratinghttp://community.livejournal.com/ontd_political/7682670.html. *The Future of 2012 looks awesome and Republican *GOP's new plan to save starving CEOs *Republicans celebrate the end of Abortion Industry *GOP plan for 2012 will bring results! *GOP loses $350 million to save $14 million. You have to lose a dollar to make a penny *GOP's new plan to save our economy *GOP predicts killing EPA will produce new jubs in the healthcare sector. EPA jub killer must go *Why God loves the GOP *GOP to keep police out of the house! Freedom at last! *2012: The New Age for the GOP: Market Oriented Conservatism